


Desperado

by Basketballer3511



Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, M/M, Raptors, Spurs, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketballer3511/pseuds/Basketballer3511
Summary: It's DeMar's first time back in Toronto since the trade





	Desperado

"Deebo" slow down, Kyle said attempting to push DeMar away from him. "Why?"asked DeMar, recapturing Kyles lips into another messy kiss. Kyle pushed away again, laughing at the desperate man. "Let's eat first" Kyle said, DeMar sighed before agreeing. The two NBA players were at Kyle's Toronto home, the house shielded them from the negative temperatures and the light snowfall, that had began once the game ended. "Didn't think i'd miss the cold as much as I do" reflected DeMar, staring longingly at the window. Kyle paused from warming up leftovers for him and DeMar, he looked up at the man he had shared almost 10 years worth of memories with. DeMar tore his eyes away from the falling snow, locking eyes with Kyle. "Oh yes because constant warmth in Texas is so bad" jokingly said Kyle, DeMar smiled a solemn smile, looking down at his feet. Kyle distracted himself from the suddenly tense atmosphere, and busied himself in setting up their dinner. "Your food monsieur" Kyle stated placing the food in front of DeMar. DeMar looked up Kyle and smiled at his cheesy friend.   
The two had not defined what was going to happen to their relationship after the trade. They still talked every day, whether it was hours talking on FaceTime or just sending a funny meme they had seen. The trade created a frenzy, it had happened so abruptly and had blinded the 2 men. It was within weeks that DeMar was packing his things from Kyle's and searching for a new house in San Antonio. This left little time for them to decide whether they would continue to date or just remain friends. The first meeting between the two men was brief. The Spurs were hosting the Raptors, and the next day the Raptors were flying out. Kyle and DeMar shared a brief dinner, and a quick peck on the lips that left both men dizzy. That's why DeMar had been so desperate just taste Kyle again, the feeling of Kyle's body against his, leaning into him as if his life depended on it. DeMar had been disappointed when Kyle pulled away, but this time they had more time together, just to lay next to each other and become in sync again.   
"So what do you want to watch tonight?" asked Kyle, trying to talk and chew at the same time. DeMar laughed, and said anything is good. Kyle smiled back at DeMar, his hazel eyes glinting as he looked at his best friend. "I'm happy you're here" said Kyle as he reached for DeMar's free hand. "i'm glad I'm here, sad to see that this place is as messy as I left it" DeMar joked. Kyle rolled his eyes, a scowl on his face. "I have no idea what you're talking about" he stated. "Okay, I tripped like 8 times just trying to get to the kitchen" DeMar retaliated. "It's not my fault you have no coordination, and can't lift your legs over things" said Kyle a smirk on his face. DeMar threw an olive at Kyle, Kyle fell out of his seat, clutching at his chest. "I'm dying" Kyle said, fake gasping for air. "You big baby"DeMar said laughing, getting out of his own chair making his way towards Kyle. "Me? Take that back" Kyle said looking up at DeMar. "Nope" DeMar said, crossing his arms. "You'll regret this" Kyle stated. "Oh yeah su-" DeMar started, before he was pulled down onto the floor, Kyle straddling his hips. "Take it back" Kyle demanded again, "No" DeMar repeated. "Oh now you're going to get it" Kyle said, before attacking DeMar with an assault of tickles. DeMar could barely breathe, laughing so hard his eyes blurring. "Okay, okay, I take it back, you're not a baby" DeMar let out, his cheeks straining from all his smiling. Kyle looked down at DeMar and smiled, "thats all you had to do" Kyle said. DeMar stared back at Kyle, before pulling Kyle's face down to his own. "I love you"DeMar said, laughter no longer evident in his voice. "I love you too, DeMar" Kyle said, before pressing his lips into DeMars. Kyle's lips felt like marshmallows against DeMar's lips. Kyle's soft lips were desperate against DeMar's, he pressed his entire body into DeMars wrapping his arms behind DeMar's neck. Finally after minutes of kissing, DeMar broke the kiss, resting his forehead against Kyle's. "you're so cute " DeMar said. Kyle lovingly rolled his eyes, before pecking DeMar's lips again. "Yeah you've told me that before" Kyle said smiling. DeMar smiled back, holding Kyle as close to him as he could. "We should probably finish dinner" DeMar said, Kyle agreed, before being picked up by DeMar. The two men stood still for a minute, before DeMar reached down hugging Kyle, and placing small kisses into Kyle's neck. Kyle tilted his head into DeMar's lips, enjoying the peaceful moment they had together, before the craziness of the NBA season would begin again.


End file.
